


Orange You Surprised

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, getting handsy through clothing, hole in my pocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt: "Four/Leela – She’s been a good girl, now where’s her orange?"





	Orange You Surprised

The sounds of the cheering crowds faded behind them, as the Doctor and Leela moved through the darkened streets towards the TARDIS. The Doctor walked with arms swinging, smiling at the memory of a job well done. Leela was walking quickly to keep up with him, but her own face was set in something not quite a frown.

"Doctor," she said as they came to the TARDIS doors, "you said I could have an orange."

"What?" he said absent-mindedly, trying to recall which pocket the key had ended up in. They'd been captured, by both sides actually, and in all the searching and confiscating and stripping off, the contents of his pockets had gotten thoroughly mixed together.

"You said that if I was a good girl, I could have an orange."

"Oh. And?"

"And? I was good. I didn't kill anyone!" she said triumphantly.

The Doctor considered. "What about the man you tripped and dropped into the Drashig pen?"

"I did not kill him, the beast did," she pointed out.

"Oh. Well," he checked his coat pockets, "well…"

"I think you have an orange. And I want it." While the Doctor's hands were occupied in his coat, she slipped one strong brown hand into his trouser pocket, and found a surprise.

The Doctor was equally surprised. He had just remembered that he hadn't put anything into that particular pocket, because there was a rather large hole in the bottom of it. And also, that in all the capturing and escaping and donning of confiscated clothing, he had lost his undergarments.

He was leaning against the door of the TARDIS now, and Leela was looking up at him with deep mischief in her eyes.

"Doctor," she said throatily, "I have found something."

He grinned at the feathery brushings of her fingers. "Oh? What do you think you've found, savage?"

"It could be," her fingers delicately pinched, "an apricot? And here is another one. All soft and fuzzy. Two apricots."

"I wonder if there's anything else in my pocket?" he wondered aloud, and then sucked in air through his teeth as her exploring fingers did, indeed, find something else.

"Oh, here is something. It could be…"

"A banana?"

"No." Her fingers were running up and down him now, feeling the pulses beat under his skin.

"A cucumber, maybe?"

"No, it is…" she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed, and then said with a beaming smile, "It is a baby pickle! A gherkin!"

"A gherkin?!" the Doctor said, a little indignantly.

"I am sure of it," she said, with an expression of hungry delight. "And I like gherkins...almost as much as I like oranges."

"Well then," the Doctor said, finally finding the TARDIS key tucked under his hat, "let's go inside, and I'll let you have a taste."

"Or a bite?"

"No biting!" he said, awkwardly steering himself through the TARDIS door with Leela tight at his side, her hand apparently glued to the contents of his pocket.

Groaning, the TARDIS left; with another groan, the Doctor came.


End file.
